herofandomcom-20200223-history
Noelle Kringle
Noelle Kringle is the daughter and youngest child of Kris and Mrs. Kringle, the younger sister of Nick, the cousin of Gabriel and the main protagonist of the 2019 Disney+ film Noelle. She is portrayed by Anna Kendrick (who also voiced Princess Poppy). Role in the film Noelle is the daughter of Kris Kringle, who serves as Santa Claus who would return to celebrate with his family after completing his Christmas Eve deliveries. It is said that Noelle's older brother Nick would one day replace Kris as Santa. Some years later, Kris passes away five months before Christmas and Nick is made the new Santa. Noelle helps Nick prepare for Christmas Eve. As Nick struggles with practicing, Noelle suggests that he should take a weekend break before Christmas. Nick takes his sleigh to go on a break. However a week later, the reindeer return with the sleigh but without Nick. Noelle earns the ire of the elves for "ruining Christmas" by suggesting to Nick to go on a break. With Nick gone, Gabriel, Noelle and Nick's tech cousin is made Santa. Noelle discovers that Nick had read her magazines and guesses that he has gone to Phoenix in Arizona. Noelle uses the sleigh to go to Phoenix, with her childhood elf nanny Polly coming along unintentionally. They arrive at a mall and are nearly evicted by the mall's manager Helen, but the customers and a Petco employee named Dan (whom Helen has feelings for) appreciate the reindeer. Continuing her search for Nick, Noelle finds an ad for a private investor named Jake Hapman and enlists him to help her find Nick. Noelle later meets Jake's son Alex, who wishes to cook and to spend Christmas with his whole family. Noelle tells him that if he is nice, he will get his wish. After encountering a homeless deaf girl, Noelle discovers that she can decipher who is naughty or nice and can pick up any language and sign language. Noelle eventually finds Nick and discovers that he is working in a yoga studio. The two then get into an argument about being Santa. Noelle storms out of the yoga studio and meets with her favourite reindeer Snowcone, who has a letter for Noelle from her mother Mrs Kringle. The letter is about Gabriel using statistics for gift giving and planning to give all naughty children a notice telling them to do better next year. With Nick refusing to talk to her, Noelle leaves him their mother's letter. The next day, Nick meets with Noelle and Polly and continues his training by being the mall's Santa. Later, Jake finds out about Alex's wish to spend Christmas with his whole family and finds it awkward as his ex-wife is now remarried. Noelle reveals to Jake that she is Santa's daughter, which causes Jake to leave. Noelle later comes to Nick aid when he is accosted by the mall's actual Santa. Noelle ends up getting arrested after accidentally hurting a police officer and is hospitalised for psychological evaluation. Noelle is later freed by Jake and Polly. Noelle, Nick and Polly return to the North Pole where they go to the elf elders. Nick abdicates his role as Santa and passes to Noelle as the Santa Covenant technically does not mention gender, to which the elders agree. Noelle leaves to carry out her deliveries but begins to feel down after encountering mishaps. However, her faith is restored upon encountering the homeless deaf girl again. Noelle finishes her duties by giving Helen and Dan tickets to go to Hawaii and taking Jake to his ex-wife's home to be with Alex. After returning to the North Pole, Noelle admits to being proud to carrying on her father's legacy. Trivia *Noelle is similar to Arthur Claus as both their fathers have held the title of Santa (Kris Kringle and Malcolm Claus). Both have an older brother who is the next in line to be Santa (Nick and Steve). Both leave the North Pole for a reason (Noelle left the North Pole to look for Nick whilst Arthur left the North Pole to deliver a present that got forgotten). Both end up succeeding their father as Santa. Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Comedy Heroes